przygodyreksiafandomcom-20200213-history
Reksio-Miasto SeKretów 2
UWAGA: TEN ARTYKUŁ POZOSTAJE DO EDYCJI W RAMACH PRZYPŁYWU NOWYCH WIADOMOŚCI. Pewnego dnia... Dzień był 1 kwietnia AD 2011 Pojawiła się wiadomość: Prace nad RiMS 2 rozpoczęte! A na forum: 1 kwi 2011 14:54 "Dzięki ogromnemu sukcesowi Miasta Sekretów na platformie iPad i iPhone, podjeliśmy decyzję o kontynuacji. Więcej szczegółów wkrótce."-tak zaczął się ten temat. Został napisany przez MarcinaO. Na stronie Reksia pojawiło się: 4.04.2011 "Dzięki ogromnemu sukcesowi Miasta Sekretów na platformie iPad i iPhone podjeliśmy decyzję o kontynuacji serii.Powstanie też oczywiście wersja PC. City of Secrets spodobał się bardzo Apple i zostaliśmy wyróżnieni na pierwszej stronie iTunes i MacStora na całym świecie. Oceny użytkowników są najwyższe z możliwych." Z początku nikt nie wierzył-1 IV to Prima Aprilis... Ale rozpoczęło się 4 IV 2011. Prace trwają. 22 kwi 2011 11:46 thumb|Ten tajemniczy budynek, który zauważył bot. Użytkownik forum, Bot, zauważył na angielskiej stronie AidemMedii pierwszy obrazek z gry CoS 2. Jest na nim budynek z czerwonymi flagami i telewizory, w których jest obraz psa w okularach i zbroi. Użytkownicy zastanawiają się: Hm....mi się to kojarzy z jakim domem wynalazcy czy coś takiego-Kacper98 Wygląda na jakaś bazę... Może jak dotąd nieznana część miasta...-Patra A mi to trochi przypomina trochę przebudowany ratusz. Nie jestem pewien, bo nie mam RIMS-super reksiumi to wygląda na bazę nowego wroga reksia...-lobon AidemMedia nie zdradziło, co przedstawia. Jest na forum Reksia temat, w którym można składać pomysły. Pan MarcinO powiedział, parę pomysłów, np. że Szczury i Krety będą sprzymierzeńcami. Na angielskiej stronie AidemMedia ukazał się następujący tekst: Można kopać? Kret Kretes powraca w pokręcono-zakręconej kontynuacji - Miasto Sekretów - 00 (podwójne 0 - double oh). Chwyć łopatę i inne sprzęty tajnych agentów i kop głęboko w podziemnej głębi tajemnic, podstępów, i szalonych zagadek które zmuszą cię pójść po rozum do głowy i rozbawią Cię do łez , płacz ... ze śmiechu, oczywiście. Poszukaj bonusowych wskazówek na naszej stronie internetowej i na Facebooku w ciągu najbliższych miesięcy. '83.28.250.250 08:03, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) Tłumaczenie: dawid6, Traktor' thumb|Budynek, który zauważył bot, w powiększeniu. Udostępniony przez Szalonego Kapelusznika 1 sie 2011 13:18 Pan Krzysztof Hrynkiewicz znany na forum jak Szalony Kapelusznik napisał wmiarę rozbudowaną wiadomość (co do niego nie podobne :D ) i dał kilka scenek z powstającej gry, oraz projekty dwóch postaci: Kretesa, oraz tajemniczego "Gerat from Rathole". Wiadomość od Szalonego Kapelusznika Prosto z działu produkcyjnego, świeży wyciek z lini i montażowej „Miasto Sekretów 2”, nad którą w pocie czoła pracownicy aideMMedia śrubka po śrubce skł adają najnowszą część gry. Miejmy nadzieje, że tym razem pójdzie im szybciej niż ostatnio. Wprowadzili śmy nowy system motywacji, biczowanie, jak na razie sprawdza się wyśmienicie. Trzy plansze, jedna już znana ale w zmienionej form ie, druga zaś zupełnie nowa zaś trzeci pojawiła się już wcześniej na forum w okrojonej wersji. Małe in fo odnośnie ostatniej planszy. Tajemnicza postać na plakacie / teleekranie to przywódca szczurów Kim R at Il, zapewne domyślacie się, że jest to plansza p rzedstawiająca jedną z lokacji w państwie szczurów. Dodatkowo nieco odświeżony projekt Kretesa oraz zu pełnie nowy bohater niejaki Gerat from Rathole. Jes teśmy bardzo ciekawi waszej opinii na temat lokacji oraz bohaterów! Kretes small.jpg|Kret Kretes, obrazek udostępniony przez pana Szalonego Kapelusznika Gerat_small.jpg|Gerat from Rathole- szczur. Projekt udostępniony przez Szalonego Kapelusznika molemart_small.jpg|Mole Mart- sklep samoobsługowy. Obrazek udostępniony przez Szalonego Kapelusznika Nic więcej nie wiadomo. Artykuł czeka na edycję Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:RIMS 2